MOSFETs, IGBTs, or diodes having a high withstand voltage are used as power semiconductor devices. Desirable requirements of a power semiconductor device are favorable electrical characteristics such as low power loss, high destruction tolerance, and small size, as well as low cost. Grinding semiconductor substrates to reduce the thickness is a recent trend in an attempt to achieve both of favorable electrical characteristics and reduction of the chip unit price. A common power semiconductor configuration so far was that a metal layer was formed on a backside electrode of a semiconductor substrate to be reacted with solder for the soldering, while metal wire bonding was performed for the electrodes on the front surface. However, it is increasingly the case that metal layers for soldering are formed on both front and back surfaces of a substrate and soldering is performed for both surfaces, with an aim to achieve low power loss and size reduction.